Ark New Comer
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: A quick story of a man who wakes up on the Beach of a strange place. I did this as a gift to Djaymasi


**DjayMasi Christmas Present**

A man woke up on a beach, he had dark skin and black hair. As he got up he looked at his arm, he had a gem in his arm. "What happened." He said.

"We got alive one." Someone screamed as a woman came out of the jungle. Two men followed, each riding a great beast. The man scurried backed.

"Looks like- wait ha. He's a freshy. This shouldn't be too hard." He threw a bamboa and the device and wrapped him. He didn't know what was happening. So he didn't struggle, the woman was tied up and the two were put on the back of this giant, two legged lizard thing with a sickle claw thing.

"What's going on. Why did he call me freshy." The man asked the woman.

"Where do you think you are?" The woman asked.

"Earth. Is that not where we are?"

"Can you remember anything?"

"My name is Masi Vatubua."

"As I guessed. That's your name but you can't remember anything else. You just got dropped off."

"By who?"

"That's what everyone wants to know. Every few dektah a few people are dropped off, they can't remember anything but a single language and their name."

"What are they going to do to us?"

"These are slaver scum. They will sell us to the highest bigger, weather it comes in beast or ore."

"What's your name?"

"Amber." They waited in silence for a few minutes but when they reach they reached the reached the slavers fort Masi gasped. The fort was huge, walls were made of stone and wood. A gate open and Masi and Amber were thrown in a cell with others and a few small birds. For the next day Amber taught Masi the ways and customs of this land. Masi was fascinated, man and the creatures of the island lived in a sort of peace. You had to knock out a creature like a T'pejhra, to tame or breed them.

He also found it interesting how people lived on this world, some were nomadic living on great huts built on giant beasts or others built cities and towns. The but the bandits are what made it hard for people to settle.

"So what was your tribe like?"

"We were nomadic merchants. We traded supplies between towns but these attacked our convoy."

"I'm sorry to hear." Just then the ground shook and Masi went to his cell wall and watched the gate opened. A man riding a great beast entered the camp, Amber was terrified by the beast. "What is that thing?"

"That's...that's a Rathmah. They are the most feared creatures. Few capture, fewer lived to ride them." He watched as the beast was parked and it even ate one of the bandits, the man who rode it laughed. He walked to the cages.

"I want all of them. The woman will make good slave and the man will make a tasty meal. How much are they?" The man voice was vile and poisonous.

"For the whole lot a Rath-" The man who rode the great beast put his hands around the man's throat.

"You will not touch her or I destroy your entire camp."

"Sorry, iron ore, ten pounds person. Two for that guy, he just got dropped off. At his age he's better off as food."

"Fine I'll take three. Two men and a woman. Just let me get some ore." Masi watched as the man grabbed several pieces of ore. "Is twenty pounds alright?"

"Yes." Masi's eyes widened as he, an older man and Amber were pulled from the cages.

"Do me a favor. Don't eat them here. It freaks the guys out. When your Rathmah tears through people."

"Happy too." Masi's hand were bound to the older man while Amber was chained to the man's saddle. They marched through the jungle. Many beast fled with fear as the Rathmah marched. That's when they stopped in the middle of forest. The man came down from the saddle and untied Masi and the old man.

"What's happening?" Masi asked.

"He's trying to hunt us." The old man said sadly.

"Very observant old man. You have two minutes to run. Starting now." Masi eyes widened. He grabbed the old man's arm and raced into the jungle.

"Leave me and save yourself."

"No I..I can't."

"I've lived long past my prime." Masi looked down and ran deeper into the jungle. He felt the ground shake and stop. Masi turned his head and he could see the outline of the Rathmah. The old man did not scream it just he accepted his fate. Masi felt sorrow for the man but kept running. He kept running until he found a hollowed out log. He hid there, crying and shivering with fear. He felt something climb over him with a thousand different legs. Masi turned his head and saw a giant centipede he felt its antennae touch his face. He held his breath, it made a hissing sound before leaving Masi alone. As it exited the log a giant food stepped on it. Masi felt bits of blood splatter on him, he did not scream because something much worse was only meters away.

"Where are you. Come out die." Masi just watched as he soon left. When the footsteps stopped feeling like Earthquakes Masi exited the log and watched as the Rathmah left deeper into the jungle. Masi let out a sigh of relief and began to wander. He kept an eye out for anything that might try to make a meal out of him. As he wandered he came across the ocean and found an old shack that might provided shelter for the night. He entered, the door had rotted off long ago and bits of the were gone. He did find a chest. He opened it up and found some clothes and a metal spear. He put on the clothes and held the spear close as he slept. For some on reason he felt safe, at least a lot safer than he felt at the slavers compound. The night was filled with roars of beast. When morning came he exited the shack. He went to use the bathroom that's when he saw Amber.

"What?"

"Masi!"

"How?"

"I escaped."

"Let me repeat. How?"

"I'm an Ark Witch. I can control creatures with ease, or I sort of can. Before I finished my training I was captured. I can control weaker beasts and some extent larger beast. As the Rathmah rider slept I got lose of my bounds. When I began to run the Rathmah woke up and I told it to fall about asleep."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live but the rider he's evil and won't give up on me, but I have a plan. There were some brontosaurus herd. They're the only one's that can take on a Rathmah and that Pike might be able to help."

"Are you sure this will work." Amber nodded her head. "Alright let's do this thing."

"Follow me." Masi and Amber raced back into the jungle and into a clearing and there stood five giants and several young ones. Amber walked up to one of the giant and pet it. Masi watched her eyes glow blue. "Herbivores are easier than carnivores. They say a Rathmah is near and they will help."

"Alright I'll draw them close. You get them prepared." Masi ran into the jungle. "Rider come and get me!"

"Raaaahhhhhh!" A huge beast came running and so did Masi. Masi was soon in the clear and when it seemed that Masi would be a nice meal a tail whipped the Rathmah in the face.

"You're an Ark Witch. Woman. I've never bedded a witch before."

"I'll make you a deal. I give you the witch."

"For what."

"You can have her if you beat me in a fight to the death."

"Ha."

"No guns." Amber added.

"You have a deal." The came down from his beast. Holding a metal sword. He took off his helmet, he was just as vile looking as his personality. He lunged at Masi with his sword but Masi blocked him. He punched the Rider in the face. The Rider spat blood and lunged again, Masi moved out of the way and the Rider fell down. Masi put the pike down on his head. Not killing him but about to. "Kill."

"What the." Masi turned his head and the Rathmah was about to bite down when Masi jumped out of the way and the Rider was eaten. He screamed but the Rathmah bit down and the Rider was dead. It threw the Rider and looked at Masi hungrily. That's when the brontosaurus whipped the Rathmah and Masi threw the pike. It blinded the Rathmah. It screamed and ran back into the jungle on a rampage, Amber let out a laugh.

"We did it."

"Yeah we did


End file.
